The Opera Ghost Lives
by Saturdaychick
Summary: An unexpected friendship is formed.
**The Opera Ghost Lives**

The night of the grand opening of the Palais Garnier or Paris Opera House, as it would become to be known, Erik lurked around the periphery, admiring the architecture, listening to the orchestra, and irritated by the aristocracy and the wealthy new patrons preening for each other. Charles and Louise had insisted he attend, that it was his right as his advisor and consultant to be treated with the respect that he deserved. Erik thanked them and declined their invitation. Instead, he attended on his own.  
In secret.

Only Nadir knew Erik's secret. That he had taken up residency 5 stories below the opera in the plush accommodations he had designed for himself. Here, he had a bedroom, a vast library filled with the many books in several languages that he had accumulated during his travels. He had a dining area, a kitchen, and a modern bath with running water, a fireplace and even a guest room. The guest room was quite feminine and filled with frills, lace, a large wardrobe and it was the only room in his home that had a full length mirror. Then… there was the pipe organ. It had taken several years to complete, but what an accomplishment. What a jewel. During the times when he was feeling lonely and his thoughts turned to the one woman who had ever loved him, the long gone Amalia, he took comfort in composing, sometimes long into the night. As there were no windows, nor natural light, to inform him of the hours, he kept an ebony clock on his mantel and meticulously wound and cared for it.

As Erik peered below from a high balcony, a voice startled him. "So, monsieur, we meet at last." He turned to face a tall, stately woman attired all in black and with her hair twisted in a crown of braids.  
"I was beginning to think you were a ghost" she laughed softly. He continued to stare at her. "Forgive me. Though I knew of your presence, it seems you have been unaware of mine. I am Antoinette Giry, the ballet mistress for the Opera's corps de ballet. I have had my hands full with the young ladies in my care, and my daughter, Meg. She is around here, somewhere, getting underfoot at the party, no doubt. "  
Finding his tongue at last, Erik queried her, "You called me a ghost? What did you mean by that? I thought no one knew of my presence here."  
"Do not worry, Monsieur. I am a very discreet woman. I have had to be. I noticed a shadow, now and then, the swirl of an opera cloak, once, and I have heard music. Thrilling, yet faint, when I was in the prop room three stories below the main floors."

"Ah." Erik replied. "I suppose I should introduce myself, then. If I can count on your discretion, that is."  
Antoinette smiled. She was a very attractive woman. Her body held the grace and tone of a former ballerina. "But of course. It will be my pleasure. I have no use for those wealthy pompous fools who try and seduce the ballerinas with false promises. I have seen it time and again over my career. And, things do not change so much, do they?"

"No. They do not. Well, then, I am Erik" he held out his hand to her, and she took his. He raised it to his lips, partly covered by the white half mask he wore. "Charmed to meet you, Madame."

"May I ask how you came to be here, Erik?" Antoinette asked.  
She had not stared at him, or asked about his mask. He could feel a kinship growing between them.

"It is a long story. I won't bore you with the details, if you like, some day I will share them with you, as, I do feel I can trust you. I helped Monsieur Garnier with some problems during the planning and construction of this building. I was also weary of the trials my… uh, my face exposed me to. Let us just say I would not wish my early years on anyone. But I taught myself many skills, and learned from various masters, you might say, and I have several, um, natural talents, not all of them as pleasant as my musical ones. When I was working on the fifth cellar, I began to see it as a refuge from the world above. An escape. Do not misinterpret what I say. I do have friends, I do spend time above, but this has become my retreat. Besides, where else might I have constructed a full size pipe organ and been able to play and compose all hours of the night, without neighbors complaining?" he smiled.

Antoinette listened to what he said with interest.  
"You know, there is one thing you might be able to help me with."  
"Gladly, Erik. I would be happy to be of service to you!"  
"Splendid!" he beamed, feeling a sense of fun he hadn't experienced in a long time. "I have been examining the views and acoustics from various private boxes and I have found one that will fit my needs perfectly. "  
"Yes, Erik. Go on…"  
"Box 5. I would like it to be set aside for my use, only. Do you think that is something you can manage?"  
"I think, between the two of us, we might think of something, Monsieur Opera Ghost."


End file.
